


Драбблы. Стихи

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Summary: Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.





	Драбблы. Стихи

**Author's Note:**

> Фики являются частью командных работ на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2018. Публикация анонимная.

**Название:**  Если на двоих заварен чай  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 158 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  стихи  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Размещение:**  запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Если на двоих заварен чай"  
  
  
  
Нам бы с вами выбрать путь попроще, нет судьбы, но все предрешено. Кто-то созидает, кто-то ропщет, только дуре-пуле все одно. Вам на завтра — вновь мишенью в тире, мне — сбивать на досках королей. Такова реальность в этом мире, но без чая было бы больней.  
  
Вам — играть в безумную рулетку, мне — ломать заставы и ходы. Просто чай… бывает слишком редко. Чаще ожидать удар под дых. Вы молчите. Вам хватает такта.  
Оттого добавилось седин. Я один — в миру, войне и пактах. А сегодня не могу… один.  
  
Этот ход истрепанный и старый. В казино, а может быть, в бою — почему же вы из сотен ставок принимали сторону мою? Мой порог — опасности критерий, впрочем, недоверие больней. Я не потерплю такой потери в этой необъявленной войне.  
  
Знаю... государства интересы. Слуги — тоже люди. Не святы. Как бы дохромалось Ахиллесу до его кончины без пяты? Тишина прекрасна и бесценна — если рвется словом невзначай. Вы и я... мы оба примем цену. Если на двоих заварен чай.  
  
  
 **Название:**  Осеннее  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 124 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  драма, стихи  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Редко кто в начале пути задумывается о том, что ждет в конце, и как легко незначительное может стать необходимым, а важное — осыпаться листвой, оставляя после себя дожди и горечь. В какой-то степени Майкрофту повезло, ведь он успел понять.  
 **Размещение:**  только после деанона  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Осеннее"  
  
  
  
Черный купол зонта раскрывается. Падают капли...  
А вокруг суета, и сквозь шум бесполезно звонить.  
Между нами протянута тонкая хрупкая нить.   
Жаль, порвется легко. Склеить будет непросто, не так ли?  
  
По спиральным виткам, повторяя что будет, что было...  
По строкам дневника, не пытаясь сюжет оправдать,  
Я иду снова в осень, а небо устало рыдать,  
И смываются с планов рисованных в лужи чернила...  
  
Опадают листы, затерявшись средь бурых и серых.  
В каждой луже мосты по которым, увы, не пройти.  
Вдруг на этом витке, будет нам иногда по пути?  
Я почти безнадежен, мне хватит иллюзии веры.  
  
Жадность в прошлом давно. Все сгорело до пепла в камине.  
Словно в старом кино, остается лишь пленку мотать,  
Чтобы вечером время под дождь оборачивать вспять,  
И сложить "навсегда" из прочерченных каплями линий.  
  
  
 **Название:**  Зеркала  
 **Автор:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС   
 **Размер:**  драббл,164 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Грегори Лестрейд, Майкрофт Холмс  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  стихи, драма, пропущенная сцена  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Когда Шерлок просил Грега присмотреть за братом, Майкрофт никого не ждал. Совсем нет. Он привык быть честным наедине с собой и все же... Разве можно запретить себе надеяться?  
 **Примечание:**  возможен ООС  
 **Размещение:**  только после деанона  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Зеркала"  
  
  
  
Зеркала не лгут. Они молчат,  
Прошлое с морщинами сплетая.  
Жаль, что точка, а не запятая.  
Разве можно видеть и скучать?  
Зеркалам нет смысла отвечать.  
  
В трещинах, за ледяным стеклом  
Прячется тоскливая усталость.  
Кислотою разъедает жалость.  
Слишком мерзко. В горле снова ком.  
Стены пали, следом ты и... слом.  
  
Кутает в беззвучье полумрак:  
В нем удобно жить и притворяться.  
И дрожат, бокал сжимая, пальцы.  
Холодно. С тобой все время так.  
В зеркале кивает худший враг.  
  
Можно, сожалея, признавать:   
Гениальность выглядит иначе.  
И свеча, украдкой вспыхнув, плачет.  
Ей приходит время угасать.  
Маску стоит иногда бросать.  
  
Капли барабанят за окном.  
Плед не греет. Впрочем, разве важно?  
Каждому порой бывает страшно,  
Не забыться до рассвета сном.  
Пустота ломается звонком.  
  
И нелепость разрушает ложь.  
Не хватает слов и даже звуков:  
Вера оглушает до... испуга  
И смывает соль упрямый дождь.  
Сложно сознавать, что глупо ждешь.  
  
Зеркала молчат. Они не лгут.  
Полуправда — верный друг приличий.  
Днем легко казаться безразличным.  
Быть таким, увы, напрасный труд.  
...Руки, обнимая, берегут.  
  
  
 **Название:**  Который нынче дождь?  
 **Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2018  
 **Бета:**  WTF Mystrade 2018   
 **Версия:**  Сериал «Шерлок» ВВС  
 **Размер:** драббл, 183 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Майкрофт Холмс, Грегори Лестрейд  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:** дружба  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
 **Для голосования:**  #. WTF Mystrade 2018 - "Который нынче дождь?"  
  
  
Который нынче дождь? Стекло заледенело, безмолвствует усталый телефон. Бумажные слова – по делу и о деле. На фото улыбается мой клон. Такой погодный знак – семейное проклятье. Намокли? Проходите, будет чай. И я не стану лгать: визит ваш очень кстати.  
Сегодня слишком холодно молчать.  
  
Который нынче дождь? Я помню ливень первый: искали мы ребенка по холмам. Сквозь прерванный полет растянутые нервы. Мой брат почти забыл, поверив нам.   
  
Который нынче дождь? Второй размыл дороги до куцего прощанья поутру.  
Проглоченная ложь и вечная тревога - в тот ливень увезли мою сестру.   
  
Который нынче дождь? Я помню ливень третий. Без дяди. Я решал теперь один.  
Как следствие. За всех. Они, как прежде, дети. Останутся такими до седин.   
Который нынче дождь. Считать устал до боли. Порой погода выше моих сил. Я проклял день и рок. Во лжи и против воли, в четвертый ливень брата хоронил.  
  
Ирония судьбы. Дожди я ненавижу… Точнее, ненавидел много дней. Оставьте… все прошло. Садитесь просто ближе. Пусть пятый ливень кажется теплей.   
  
Который льется дождь, а я не жду потери. Проклятье растворилось на пяти?.. Удача – медный грош. А вам я слишком верю: вы даже не пытаетесь уйти.


End file.
